Mewtwo, Mewbrina,the third and fourth child
by Mewtwo 2.0 - Veemon Dramontwo
Summary: Hey since the story Mewbrina started... that was not over yet! I came in with a friend to the world and got a new Mewtwo look!
1. My arrival

**I do not own anyone but myself, and a school friend in this story… not Pokémon.**

**By Mewtwo 2.0**

**Enjoy!**

Day one

I was traveling the entire television universe from cartoons to movies. I went almost everywhere. Games are the newest stop and this is my story…

Thump! I landed on the green grass in the Pokémon world about... where I needed to be. The area of Mewtwo and Mewbrina. The last two kids they had were Max and May. I needed a way to find Mewtwo himself. I looked around where the entrances… wait a rock! When I opened that rock, I found a light purple cat with purple legs and three balled hands greeting me. _Hello you must be the guy I need. Look, Mewbrina! _He transmitted.

_Oh. Sorry that he didn't introduce himself. He is Mewtwo. And it is getting him upset that we have no more kids, since they left away. Come! _Mewbrina asked.

I went down below the ground and it looked a lot like a house… except the stone and mud walls. The two showed me the laboratory and interesting transformation tubes.

The place was yep, just only two until I came in. First they asked all of the questions that are about joining the family as a Mewtwo. "Yes," I answered, "I do want to be a third child of yours, including me to be not a human anymore, but I am ready to become a Mewtwo." So they got me into not the green tubes, but a blue tube. And they typed the MEWTWO code into the computer. I was crying with pain for a few hours from the experiment. Then WOW I was a Mewtwo finally.

But how did they know me? A friend Brook Peacock, (a school friend, (NOT A BIRD!) She is a human, that is now I am about to see again,) told them about asking me to date her since when we were in 9th grade, about my name, and was asking to do her transformation since she waited for mine. Another few hours passed and she too, was now a Mewtwo, but was red instead of purple, like Mewbrina. _Hi!_ She said to me. Oh boy… another date I am getting.

We ate lunch, and got to know each other.

The Legendaries arrived, just in time for dinner. I greeted the Legendaries, and gave them autographs. ( I got big fans!)

* * *

><p>Then I got a vision that night.<p>

That vision told me that something is about to happen...


	2. Day two

**Hey I am Back! The story continues! I do not own anything in this story but me and a Wemtow idea.**

**Day two: new day!**

* * *

><p>I just woke up, and an idea came! TM number 125 Technostruct! I went to the lab and started the TM.<p>

Ha ha! It is made; I used it so I can build faster with my physic powers.

*incoming experiment 1.5 Wemtow * said the mailbox. Something is printed out:

* * *

><p>A Wemtow is created with a jaw of a crocodile, eyeballs of a black leopard, all-immune iron scales, ability to use one or more of its retractable claws as a sword, roars ear-splitting sounds as a scare or to show rage... don't worry, wemtows only obeys the orders given by the owner or creator. Can be used as warriors, guards, or as security and as well as use for other jobs.<p>

height: 6' 11"

top speed: 60 m.p.h

height of leap: 256 yrd.

weight at birth: 3 lbs.

weight at adult: 169.3 lbs.

genders: male and female

weakness: only the creator has it...

likes: good food, training, and doing their given job.

dislikes: disgusting meals, being annoyed with ways to make them angry.

other abilities: telepathy, camouflage, outthinks, and outwit.

* * *

><p>This is the first idea I created back at the very first universe I lived in.<p>

The formula, the instructions, and other information were also printed out.

So I also got the needed parts to create it! … Oh I made it the same way as in Frankenstein movies I used to watch… _It's alive! It's alive! _I said. (Déjà-vu)... And I not only made one, but, twenty of them! So I ordered them to be the guards…

The next thing on my to do list… OH NO! BREAKFAST! I AM LATE!

I ran fast as my physic powers can go.

_Whew… I made it._ The food is ready. I ate it all up. And then I got to see more of the home.


	3. Day two: after breakfast

**I do not own Pokémon, Star Wars, Nickelodeon, Nintendo, BBC,  
><strong>

**By Mewtwo 2.0**

Day two: after breakfast

When the breakfast was over, someone called my name.

Mewtwo wanted to have a father-to-son talk. It turns out that we both think that brainwashing solves everything. We also found out about our weaknesses. I was surprised his was corn. That's why he eats nachos and cheese instead of popcorn. We both know about the people simulation game called Sims, which I told him, was a great game.

After the talk, I went to see if anything is new in the mailbox. (A package, from Yoda?) I opened it, a blue lightsaber and a note saying: _The force is with you, use wisely_. Then I found a bunch of useful items in that same mailbox, including a backpack to put them in.

I heard a little sound in that book bag, it was a tiny grey and green plant named Piety, a close friend that was lonely for all these years! So now I am back with him.

* * *

><p>So I went to search for Max and May; obviously May was back at home, so just only looking for Max.<p>

I used my lightsaber on oddly familiar tan droids, flew over Retroville with the bumper boat hovercraft I got from Jimmy Neutron, used the Polyguster 3000 through Luigi's Mansion from ghosts, unlocked doors with a sonic screwdriver from my friend The Doctor, and used a device from the New York Zoo penguin habitat that detects the unexpected.

I arrived at his home… finally.

But somehow the door opened, but it was just computer operated. I went in and seen that nobody was home.

I kept looking for them. _Hello?_ _Max?_ _We need you!... Max?_

I looked, and looked, and looked some more.


	4. Day two: Max is found

**I do not own Pokémon.**

**By Mewtwo 2.0**

Day two: Max is found.

I finally found him… uh… kissing his wife Gardivour.

_DO YOU MIND?_ Max bited.

I closed the blinds, still blushing.

Now all I need is a way to… _you want_ _what Max? You want Gardivour to come too? Ok._

Problem solved. Then all of a sudden, Piety came out to see what was going on.

Then Max studied the creature, saying that it was very particular that it was an animated plastic toy.

We went back home and was in time for lunch. _We were worried that you will never come back, Max._ Said Mewtwo.

Next thing on my to do list, was to see Dawn, and ask if I can date her. "Yes, I will, but can I get my things?" Replied Dawn. Then I was told that she wanted to live with me.


	5. The conclusion

**I do not own Pokémon, or any other trademark.**

**By Mewtwo 2.0**

Day three: The marriage

The plan went well with dating Dawn, we did have fun with each other. The marriage was after a week after we dated.

We know that Pokémon and humans do not mate, but we have to do it.

Brook was sad about me marrying Dawn, but she said good luck.

The hybrid of Pokémon and human was successful, giving us a Mew-human baby.

He was in fact was not adopted, unlike Mewtwo had planned, which now he was confused about the hybrid being made without a laboratory. Dawn said it was weird being pregnant having a hybrid.

We even made our own home, complete with all we need. The best part was that Dawn and I had quality time with our son.

Later, Max and Gardivour had also a hybrid, making Mewtwo even more confused.

So we lived happily after all, until I had to go back home, but I was brining my new family, and Brook, back to the portal that led me here. "Goodbye!" everyone said, even Mewtwo and Mewbrina.

THE END


End file.
